


Anchor Me

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Loss of Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray makes a mistake that leaves Gavin hurt and Geoff unable to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor Me

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr here: http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/60234012836/anchor-me

**Anchor Me**

Ryan was in the house doing dishes, it was technically Gavin’s turn but since it was Training Day he’d let the boy off, when he heard the door crash open. 

His eyebrows knitted together when he looked up at the clock to find it was only eleven o’clock. They hadn’t eaten breakfast that long ago so they weren’t coming in for lunch and typically Geoff didn’t let them take a break until three or four unless it was someone’s birthday. 

He was racking his brain for any dates he could have forgotten, when Gavin stepped into the kitchen. 

"Ryan where’s the first aid kit?"

Ryan’s back went rigged as he turned, not paying attention to the water that splashed up around him. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw the claw marks ripping across Gavin’s side, four of them dragging from his waist up to his shoulder blade. 

"Fucking hell," Ryan swore. 

"Love calm down," Gavin spoke softly as he stepped farther into the kitchen. "It’ll be fine in a few hours. I just have to bandage it to make sure it doesn’t get infected. It always hurts more when it’s healing an infection and a wound."

"I know. You complain about it all the time," Ryan answered as he bent under the sink to grab the kit. He snapped it open as he waked over, pulling out some disinfectant and a roll of bandages. "Can you do it yourself or do you need my help?"

"I got it it. You should-" 

His words were cut off by a loud roar before Michael came crashing in the screen door shouting, “Ryan I think you should get outside.”

Ryan nodded after a slight pause, passing the bandages to Michael, “Take care of Gavin.”

* * *

 

Outside Ryan found Geoff leaned against a tree, his claws lodged in the bark, and Ray folded in Jack’s arms a few feet away. Ray was watching Geoff, his eyes dancing with something painful. 

"What happened?" questioned Ryan as he rushed over to Geoff. He put his hand on Geoff’s shoulder, feeling Geoff’s shoulders relaxed instantly at the touch. "Ray are you okay?"

"I’m fine," Ray murmured. "I was trying to talk to him about what happened with Gavin since he seemed upset but then he growled at me."

"I’m not mad at you," Geoff hissed out between clenched teeth. "I’m not mad at you, trust me Ray."

"Then why are you growling at me!"

"Because you hurt Gavin," Geoff answered. "I know it was an accident but one of my mates hurt the other and my wolf doesn’t know how to deal with it. Mates are supposed to be a pair not a fucking group of six. It’s difficult for my instincts."

Ray clutched Jack’s arms around his waist, “Really?”

"Really."

Ryan smiled a bit, bumping his forehead against Geoff’s shoulder, “You two go inside. I’ll take care of our Alpha.”

"You sure?" Jack questioned. 

Ryan nodded, “Part of the job when your someones anchor.”

Jack nodded after a minute, whispering something to Ray that was too soft for Ryan’s human ears to pick up before Ray nodded and let himself be led into the house. 

When they heard the door shut, Geoff turned around. His eyes were still red and Ryan could feel his claws on his shoulder blades as he wrapped his arms around Ryan. 

He let Geoff guide him down to the ground, the others back sliding against the tree, and sighed when Geoff burrowed into his neck. 

He was quiet for a minute, absently playing with Geoff’s hair before he murmured, “Okay?”

Geoff nodded against him, “I’m okay. I just didn’t want Ray to see how angry I really am. He’d feel guilty and then I’d feel horrible.”

Ryan just nodded and wrapped his arms around Geoff as he listened to the harsh breathing of the alpha as he tried to get himself under control. 


End file.
